No Rest For The Wicked
by Cat the Alien
Summary: Currently Accepting OCs. The New World Program was a failure, but The Future Foundation made a back up plan. The Dreamer Project was designed to help reeducate people to be hopeful; it was virtually fool-proof with the precautions they made. Sadly, not all plans go accordingly when the wicked comes in; let the killing begin.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I've decided to join the Dangan Ronpa Fanfiction train.

* * *

-No Rest For The Wicked-

Prologue

* * *

The irony of Hope's Peak academy derives from the events that occurred; what's left of the school and its students were bloodstained walls and over-the-top props for executions. Students killed each other; anxiety was in the air; people were desperate to get out there alive, only to caught red handed in the heinous act. It's a recipe for disaster, and that was the intention: Despair. Junko Enoshima, the mastermind of the event wanted to spread melancholy and chaos as though it was her equivalent for world peace.

Instability seeped out from the academy like cracks in a dam; inevitably, the chaos burst out of its prison and washed the worlds with its despair inducing pain and desire. Turning once mundane happy folks into murderers, terrorists and anarchists. Death and disaster had become the social norm; the world was never the same again, and never would be with the current state of events. Although despite society had lost itself in hell, there were some people who still hold on to a dream that the tides would eventually change. They are clinging to the idea that despair would eventually subside and hope would take its place once more. Especially when the mastermind of this entire catastrophe died in her own creation (much to her enjoyment). The agents of despair eventually decide to kill themselves to join their pagan god. Some of them were held captive and sent for re-education, but that plan backfired in a gory fashion as well. Said mastermind had infiltrated herself as an A.I and turned the entire virtual program on its head. Again, she was defeated (much to her charging) by the person who planted her there out of devotion; he realized what a terrible mistake his other-self had done and decided to reverse the effects.

Despite the few survivors and how much a failure that operation was, The Future Foundation had a back up plan. They located the missing class of 413 who were on a field trip when **The World's Most Despair-Inducing Incident** occurred, or what's left of them. Out of 20 students, only 9 of them were found. Most of them were either killed by each other or had killed themselves out of desperation. The current states of their psychological profile were still pending.

Next was class 77, the victims before **The Mutual Killing of Class 78**. They were officially described as 'fundamentally-broken'. What's left of their psyche had diminished into cold hard killers; their only instinct was to kill each other. The Future Foundation was lucky enough to have found 7 of them in a warehouse at the outskirts of the city.

Currently, both classes were now subjected into memory-erasing protocols. The Future Foundation wanted to make sure they retain their original personality and memories before the despair occurred between the two. They also wanted to add artificial memories to make sure that both classes knew each other before they meet in person. So in sense there some security and trust between the two groups before they were placed in The Dreamer experiment. The goal was to reeducate them and make them to 'hopeful' students. If this succeeds, then The Future Foundation would finally found a way to eradicate the Despair.

But nothing goes according to plan because there's no rest for the wicked.

* * *

**A/N: **If your looking for the submit form, it's on the next page. I'll delete once I have enough characters. Also please keep in mind that you submit your characters through PM.


	2. Student Profile

There would be sixteen students, this includes three of my OC's. Please PM if your interested, I want make things a surprise.

* * *

Student Profile

(Yes you can have a SLHS Mary Sue; but you know what happens if I see one)

* * *

**Basic Information**

Last Name:

First Name:

Nickname:

Super Level High School:

Age (15-18):

Gender:

Height:

Ethnicity:

Nationality:

**Physical Profiling**

Body description:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair style and Length:

Distinguishable or Specific Features that set's student apart from the rest:

**Clothing**

Style of Uniform:

How is it worn:

Accessories:

Swim Clothes:

**Psychological Profiling**

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Ticks/Triggers:

Ambitions:

Likes:

Dislikes:

**Biography**

Known Family Members:

History:

Achievements:

Hobbies:

Lesser talents:

Secrets:

**Anything Else is Missing:**

**Pop Quiz**:

3x+4= 16: What is X?

Where's Bolivia Located:

Black or Blue:

Sweet or Spicy:

Deep fried or Steamed:

Giant Robots or Giant Monsters:

What do you do when you see an old lady Crossing the Street:

True or False: 1 over 2 plus 5 = Cyborg

Mainstream or Individual:

How cam you tell a Mexican is an actual Mexican?

Which Came first, the Chicken or the Egg?

Explain the concept of 'it'

How many countries are there at end with 'stan':

* * *

**-Super Level High School Students-**

* * *

**Girls: [1/8]**

-Misaki Munakata: SLHS Puzzle Solver

* * *

**Boys [2/8]**

-Akajiso Yakazu: SLHS Herbalist

- Keigo Munakata: SLHS Role Model


End file.
